I am Kagome, and You Killed Me, Jack Frost
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Arms, he realized numbly. Arms were around him, and he flinched. The pale arms were connected to the shoulders of a black haired girl with blue eyes as shocking as his were, and her eyes were crinkled at the ends, crows feet caused from years of disappointment and sorrow and laughter and joy and they looked so familiar to his own he might cry like she was doing currently.
1. Chapter 1

Jack winced, preparing for the blow, and felt...  
He felt nothing.  
"Get lost."  
Everyone had turned their backs on him, and yet they treated him as a betrayer, as if he had willingly taken up something of this magnitude because they couldn't, and now he wasn't even good enough to touch? Fury welled up inside him, flooded his veins and stole his uneeded breath from his lungs, reached from the whites of his eyes to the pupils and snuck into the corners of his scowling mouth, deep within the contours of his lips. It fled from his blood and out onto the palms of his hands, freed from the crescent shaped wounds his nails had made, dripping onto the frost he'd subconciously created.  
And Jack Frost...  
Jack Fros d.  
He screamed with his whole being, ignoring the astonished looks from the Guardians, ignoring the Boogeyman appearing at the corner of his sight, looking more than slightly surprised at his reaction, and he ignored how his throat hurt until it felt frozen over. He kept screaming, screaming, screaming, the wind batting away at everyone's attempts to touch him, every attempt to console him from his three hundred years of grievious solitude. He noticed nothing, not even the sudden quiet, the eerie silence and glow of the moon.  
Man In the Moon.  
Jack's eyes opened suddenly, and his screaming ceased, and everything was finally quiet. Pupils trembling in rage, pure hot white rage like the burning of fresh snow.  
Arms, he realized numbly.  
Arms were around him, and he flinched. The pale arms were connected to the shoulders of a black haired girl with blue eyes as shocking as his were, and her eyes were crinkled at the ends, crows feet caused from years of disappointment and sorrow and laughter and joy and they looked so familiar to his own he might cry like she was doing currently.  
"Hello Jack," she was saying, "Hello, hello, hello. I am Kagome, and you killed me."  
"I..." His voice was hoarse.  
She-Kagome nodded, a pair of small pink lips tilting upwards, curving in a smile that reached out and grabbed his still heart, shattering it against his cold ribs.  
"I am Kagome. You killed me, and I love you, Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

"I...killed..." Jack's voice trailed off, rusty and aching with pain.  
Kagome nodded, smiling serenely. "I died in your storm in 67. Thank you," She added softly, the contour lines of her smile gentle, true. Bunnymund flinched violently at the date.  
"I killed..." He began again, but she interuppted.  
"I was the only fatality...I used you, really," She confessed, looking troubled. "I always believed in you, Saint Frost. I'm sorry, but I died before you could come."  
Jack tore himself away from her, muttering, "No, nononononononononononononono, I'm not-you-"  
"Manny sent me here to take away Saint Frost, Jack." Kagome smiled lightly. "I'm not just Kagome, I'm the Priestess of Winter. And you are just Jack."  
His form sagged, and she hugged him again, letting him cry on her soft shawl that was the purest white.  
"Just Jack?" He asked, disbelievingly.  
"Yes," she answered kindly.  
"Just Jack?" Repeating the question, he grabbed her by the arms and looked her in the eye, questioning, questioning. But it was true; the pain from a child's request, of what happens when a child has gone too far, even with the help of the Guardians, and [asks, pleads, begs with all their might] desires death. It was gone, ripped away from him, and he felt nothing but release from death itself.  
"Jack is Brother Frost no longer," Sister Frost answered kindly, pulling him up by the hand and, ignoring the shocked expressions of the Guardians and Pitch, handed him his staff.  
"But..." He looked so lost, and it broke Sister Frost's heart. "I..."  
Her eyes met his, the smile still on her lips. "Yes, you did," She agreed softly, her hands entwining with his. "And I thank you for that."  
"Jack...Brother Frost..?" Pitch's baritone echoed from behind him, startling him. "Why, Jack, if I had known...This...this is why cold and dark go hand in hand."  
"It does, doesn't it," Kagome's frozen tone gave him pause. "Seraphina thought so, too."  
His features twisted into an ugly grimace, and he was in her face. She made no movement, despite the fact he was yelling into her face a loud "WHAT?!"  
"You heard me, Kozmotis," Eyes the color of ice met gold unwaveringly, gold that was edged with silver and sadness, gold and glorious sorrow. "Seraphina was frightened of the dark for all her life afterwards, and you had no idea, did you? Not until you opened the locket."  
Grey toned hands curled around her white shawl violently fast, jerking her forward and nearly coliding faces with the man in front of her. "You've no idea what it's like, child killer," Pitch snarled viciously.  
"We both wear that name, Kozmotis," Kagome pointed out softly, "I just do as the children plead. Fear slaughtered millions of people, countless civilizations...you are the boogeyman, you are fear, and you fear yourself. Our fears are the same, you know." Now it was the petite girl's turn to circle the Nightmare King. "Abandonment from something we've never had, loves becoming lost, which we've never loved, which have never loved us...Look at you, General. Look at what your precious horses, your mares, have done to you."  
The tooth fairy made to move, but the large man in the red coat stopped her.  
"It...it is much too late for me, Sister Frost." His eyes had dulled to a nearly flat yellow, his voice grievious and filled with regret of thousands of years, startling the Guardians. "Much too late."  
"No, it's not," Jack murmured. "It's never too late, Pitch, not until we lose the children."  
"I have killed thousands..."  
"Fear has killed thousands. Cars have killed thousands. Planes have killed thousands. Stairs have killed thousands. There are still stairs, cars, planes, and fear. There can still be a General Black." Bunny spoke up next.  
Fear filled eyes turned to the Pooka. "I killed your people," He whispered hoarsely.  
Bunny flinched, then shrugged. "Naw, mate. The Nightmare King did. Not you. Not Kozmotis. Not The Boogeyman." The fur he has helps contain the grimaced expression he holds with this, the most long lasted grudge he holds, but his people were loving, and his people were forgiving.  
And so Aster was, too.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Kagome recieved the call of a child, she was having tea with Sandy and Pitch at North's place, and she knew Pitch felt it too, though not as strong [never as strong], and his gold eyes flashed with worry before he nodded at her, knowingly. "I suppose you'll be off, then?" His silver-tongued tone soothed her slightly, and she nodded, picking up the shattered tea cup first, hands shaking none too lightly.  
"I have to," She murmured lightly, softly, like if she spoke too loudly the wound that the child's call had inflicted on her skin would stretch until it devoured her whole, leaving nothing but a shuddering pile of herself. When Sandy attempted to help her clean, Kagome-no, she was Sister Frost now-lightly batted away his hands. At his confused look, at the way his sand brows furrowed together and his mouth pursed in thought, she answered his unspoken question. "It's...not that I don't want your help, Sanderson, because really, I wouldn't do this in any other situation, but..." Sister Frost attempted a smile, but her lips twisted in the wrong fashion and her eyes potrayed no happiness whatsoever, "But, if I...If I give them some time, sometimes they get caught, or they change their minds, but this one..." A sigh escaped her lips, a sigh that contained pained grief, "This one is persistent. I have to-I have to..."  
Sandy placed a hand on her arm, and the gentle touch surprised her.  
"We understand," Pitch soothed, "You can go."  
_

The child, only sixteen years old, was lonely, his eyes longingly glancing at the pool where her peers were in. A fae like creature approached him, and he gasped, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Saint...Saint Frost?" The boy asked, and the kids behind him snorted with laughter.

"Talking again?" A girl murmured quietly.  
"Another fae?" A boy asked maliciously.  
"You guys, please," A little girl stood nervously at the pool's edge, glancing at the boy. "Leave Edmund alone..."  
"t's his fault," the group muttered.

"Sister Frost, Edmund," The Priestess of Winter sighed, her soft blue eyes drawing Edmund in. "My name is Sister Frost."  
"Sister Frost?" Edmund called to the empty space in front of him.  
"'Sister Frost?'" Mocked the others.

"It's not his fault!" The girl cried.  
"Save it, Shay."

Sister Frost held out her hands in front of her, readying for an embrace. "Come here, Edmund."  
"You'll make it all better, right Sister?" The boy asked quietly, and she nodded her consent. Edmund slowly wrapped his arms around the younger girl's waist, asking to be comforted in his last moments, asking for love where he had never gotten any.  
And Sister Frost gave him that love, that affection. She slowly fed it into the creases of his elbows and his knees, let it curl around his toes and fingers, let his ears freeze as so he wouldn't hear his poor sister's shouts, the childrens' shrieking.

"Oh my God-"  
"Christ-!"  
"EDMUND EDMUND EDMUND EDMUND!"

'Sister Frost...thank you.'  
Kagome smiled, ignoring the tears that fell down her face and dotted each freckle with frost, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead before leaving.

The headlines read "Schitzophrenic Boy Freezes to Death".


End file.
